The Heir of Night
The Heir of Night is the first book in the Wall of Night series. __FORCETOC__ The Adventure Begins In the far north of the world of Haarth lies the bitter mountain range known as the Wall of Night. Garrisoned by the Nine Houses of the Derai, the Wall is the final bastion between the peoples of Haarth and the Swarm of Dark—which the Derai have been fighting across worlds and time. Blurb Garrisoned by the Nine Houses of the Derai Alliance, the remote mountain range known as the Wall of Night is the final barrier between the lands of Haarth and the all-devouring Darkswarm—which the Derai have been fighting across worlds and time. Malian, Heir to the warrior House of Night, knows the history of her people: the unending war; the legendary heroes blazing with long-lost power; the internal strife that has fractured the Derai's former strength. Yet in the long stasis in the war between the Derai and their ancient enemy, she has known little of real danger—but now the Darkswarm is stirring again. As the tide of shadow rises, Malian learns that she herself may be the key to both unravelling the Derai's fractured past and ending the war against the Darkswarm once and for all. But with opportunity comes danger—and Malian knows that if she accepts the offer of ancient power, she must also prepare to pay the price. Plot Malian, the young Heir to the family of Night. She is trained to take over the duty of one day leading her House and Family, there duty is to protect the world from the ancient enemy that lives beyond the Keep of Winds and the wast mountain range known as the Wall of Night. But one night everything changes. After Malian and Kalan together with a mystical power manages to alert the New Keep of the attack by the Dark Swarm. After a long and hard struggle to drive the Dark Swarm out of the New Keep. The people of the keep, realize that the Heir is missing and assemble a rescue party to seek for her in the old keep. But unbeknown to the Earl of Night a decision is made that Malian must leave the Keep while she comes into her full power. Only then may she be able to defeat this ancient enemy and save the Derai and all of Haarth. She leaves the Keep with the young novice priest that she has now befriended, and her Steward Nhairin and two soldiers to protect her. They head out into the world. But they are followed. Someone has let her secret departure to be known. They are pursued into the land of Jaransor a land with an awakening power that does not like the Derai. No one is quite sure if the power that is waking is good, bad or mad but they do not want to find out. The pursuers catch up with them and they find that Nhairin the steward has turned against them, possibly because of a madness caused by the power in the land or maybe by the Dark Swarm themselves. They are helped by the arrival of the two heralds who help them get away from the Darkswarm pursuers. They meet up with a Shaman from the Winter Lands who has creates a snow storm to help them escape from the lands controlled by the Deria and to disappear from the following Darkswarm.